Her Scent and His Flowers
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: REPOSTING STORY: : As every flower lover knows, every flower have their own language and for Kudo Shinichi her scent leads him to them.


**Author's Note: REPOSTING STORY: **Hi, I'm back! Sorry, I was enjoying the holidays and was lazy enough not to writeanything. Rate and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Her Scent and His Flowers**

It was her scent that drove him crazy; that sweet scent of strawberries and cinnamon that engulf all of his senses. Every morning, it was that strawberries and cinnamon mixture that woke him up from a deep slumber. At night, he can swear that it was that certain scent that will lull him to sleep. At work, there are times that sweet and addicting smell will help him solve cases; he'll follow that scent and there is, a certain evidence that will break the case…

0000000

He was at the nearby park, having his first day off in years, his eyes closed, listening to the chatter around him when he felt that someone sat beside him in the grass, he doesn't need to open his eyes to know it was her. He can smell her miles away, if possible; that unique saccharine smell of hers.

"You know, if you want to come with me, you could've just said so, you don't have to sneak on me like that…" He still has his eyes closed yet there was this obvious loving smile on his face. A soft breeze grazes his face before he felt that she stood up, he slowly opened his eyes and followed her scent.

He walked around the park, and stopped at a small garden where the strawberry and cinnamon mixture were long gone and was overwhelmed with the hundreds pink camellia flowers.

His azure loving eyes turned grim and sad as he realized what those flowers meant.

He slowly left the garden and never returned to that park again.

0000000

It was this time of the year that she most loves, the cherry blossoms dance around the place but he refused to leave his house as he talked or more like questioned to her.

"Why? How can you do that? Don't you know how much it pains me?" He have his head down, eyes closed, tears streaming down his face as he grip the railing of his balcony. He can feel her beside him; he can smell her beside her.

"Tell me! Why? Don't you know how much you've hurt everyone?! How much you've hurt me?!"

For the second time, after his encounter with her in the park as he opened his eyes he saw a pot of purple hyacinth he never saw before in his balcony.

"That's you, before I can even look at you, you'll leave…" He picked one of the hyacinths and twirled it around his fingers.

"Baka ne, you know I can't be angry with you…" He threw the flower in the area, smiling as he remembered the meaning of it.

0000000

It's been exactly two and half years when he find himself standing in front of her but he refused to look at her as he grasped a sweet pea flower in his hands.

"After two years, your familiar scent consumed me again, I rushed to the nearest flower shop to buy primroses but you gave me this… Why?"

No one answered him so he dejectedly offered a sad smile.

"If that's what you want…but you know when I bought these primroses the meaning behind it is true."

He slowly walked out of her and that was the last time he saw, or smelled her.

Or so he thought…

0000000

He was dressed in white suit as he wait patiently at the altar, he closed his eyes to pray and thank the gods how perfect this day is when a familiar scent sifted through his nose. He snapped his eyes open and saw her…

He was sure that her scent was everywhere.

He was sure that for the years he didn't saw her, in his mind her particularly scent lingered.

He saw her, by the door, holding a bouquet of red roses and pink carnations.

He just smiled lovingly before the melancholic sound of Pachelbel's Canon rang in his ears.

He was happy.

But there are times that he still wished and it still pained him that it was not Miyano Shiho wearing that white wedding dress, holding stephanotis and peony flowers walking towards him in the aisle.

That sometimes he wished she didn't die alone to protect him and the people around them.

That sometimes he wished that he opened his eyes back then every time he smelled her scent.

That sometimes those flowers used to convey their unsaid feelings were enough to calm his and her sad raging hearts.

As Mouri Ran reached him, they faced the priest but not long before he looked back at her, just to see her fading.

* * *

Pink Camellia – Longing for you

Purple Hyacinth – I'm sorry, please forgive me

Sweet Pea – Goodbye and thank you for the time

Primrose – I can't live without you

Pink Carnation – I'll never forget you Stephanotis and Peony – Happy marriage

**Rate and Review! Thank you so much!**


End file.
